xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Patroka
Patroka (Japanese: , Benkei) is an antagonist in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She is a member of the secretive organization Torna, and is the only woman in the group following Nia's defection early in the game. She is a Driver and is accompanied by her Special Blade, Perdido. Patroka was designed by Tetsuya Nomura, a lead character designer for the Final Fantasy series. Personality Patroka is more openly emotional than the other members of Torna. She is abrasive and aggressive, in particular toward Mikhail. She also does not hold Nia in high regard due to her betrayal. She appears focused on completing her missions and is a master of weapons and an opportunist. However, she loses composure rather easily and can be prone to impulsive actions even if the odds cannot be beaten, often resulting in violence. Appearance Patroka is a pale woman with grey eyes and shin-length straight black hair. She wears a long white coat with grey floral patterns on its hems, platform boots, long gloves and thigh-high black leggings. A small amount of armour covers her midriff in a similar style to the other members of Torna. Patroka's appearance does not change between her Blade and Driver forms other than her core crystal being revealed; it is triangular and blue with red discolouration. Story Patroka and Akhos were once the Blades of Drivers who were brother and sister. At some point due to unknown circumstances they consumed their Drivers and became Flesh Eaters. Akhos considers Patroka to be his sister, though she doesn't feel the same way. Jin eventually found her and Akhos being transferred from Tantal to Indol, and took them into Torna. Akhos first mentions Patroka when meeting Jin and says she is out hunting for weak Drivers to steal their Core Crystals. Patroka and Mikhail reveal themselves at the Old Factory in Mor Ardain, with Patroka commenting on how irritating it is that the party had to interfere with the business deal. She also trades barbs with Nia's betrayal of Torna and has to forcefully stop Mikhail from musing over their encounter with the Aegis. She and Mikhail attempt to fight the party, but with Mythra's tactics and the eventual assistance of Mòrag, they are pushed back and their Blades destroyed. This sends Patroka into a blind rage, but Fan la Norne arrives and suppresses her powers. Patroka wishes to continue the fight, but is taken away by Mikhail. They later regroup on board the Monoceros. She, alongside Akhos and Mikhail, battles the party again at the Genbu Crown in Tantal, where she reveals that she is a Flesh Eater. The party is able to defeat the three, though Jin arrives and defeats the party to take the Omega Fetter and Pyra. Patroka later helps pilot the Marsanes down to the Land of Morytha to retrieve Jin. Malos and Jin later leave the ship to climb the World Tree while the rest of Torna stay behind. When Amalthus begins commanding Titans to attack them, Mikhail convinces her and Akhos to leave and help Jin. Before she leaves, Mikhail confesses his love for her. She and Akhos later regroup with Jin at Megrez Gateway. Before she has a chance to attack the party, Jin tells her to stand down. She attempts to help an injured Jin, but is suddenly killed by Amalthus, who then absorbs her Core Crystal. Akhos is killed shortly afterwards while trying to avenge her. Battles |-|Mor Ardain = |-|Tantal = Patroka is fought twice as a boss during the story. She is first battled as a level 33 Driver enemy at the Bulge Harbor in the Old Factory of the Empire of Mor Ardain with her Blade, Perdido, alongside Mikhail. She is later fought at level 42 at the Genbu Crown in the Head area of the Kingdom of Tantal alongside Mikhail and Akhos, and she may summon the Weather Changer by using her "Sword Ex Machina" Art. Arts As a Driver ※ This art doesn't have a displayed name, but Patroka calls its name when she uses her auto-attack. As a Flesh-eater During Chapter 6, Patroka reveals her true form as a Blade. She wields a Cobra Bardiche and gains an entirely new set of arts: Perdido Patroka fights alongside Perdido who does not have a modifier. Stats Blade Specials Blade Arts Perdido is able to use Critical Up and Accuracy Up. Drops Challenge Battle Patroka is fought at level 58 as a Challenge Battle Enemy alongside Akhos during the Challenge Battle Torna's Finest. Patroka as a Blade After finishing the game and installing Patch (Ver.1.3.0), the New Game Plus will be available and will allow to recruit Patroka as a Rare Blade. She can grant tremendous power to her Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Patroka uses the earth element, wields a Cobra Bardiche, and acts as an Attacker in battle. Heart-to-hearts Patroka takes part in four Heart-to-hearts, the most of any non-legendary Blade; "A Thespian's Life", "Jack of All Trades", "Patroka's Predilections", and "The Literary Life". The first of these occurs in Alba Cavanich between Patroka, Mikhail and his Driver; the second in Garfont Village between Patroka, Perdido and his Driver; the third in Fonsett Village between Patroka, her Driver and Akhos, and the fourth in the Olethro Ruins between Patroka, Akhos and his Driver. These discuss Mikhail's crush on Patroka and his harassment of other women, Perdido and Patroka's mutual love of weapons, Patroka and Akhos' enjoyment of rice balls with pickled plums and Patroka's hatred of cooking, and Akhos' script writing vs his cooking skills respectively. Like all of the Torna Blades, Patroka does not have a Blade Quest. Blade Specials * Lv. 1 - Swallow's Flight - Perform a horizontal sweeping three-pronged attack. * Lv. 2 - Great Garland - Smash the naginata into the ground to send out a shockwave. * Lv. 3 - Dragonfly Slash - Release a strong slashing attack with a backward somersault. * Lv. 4 - Illusory Bloom - Transform weapon into scimitar and hack the enemy into pieces. Blade Arts * Arts Plus - Boosts power of next Driver Art. * Critical Up - Increase critical hit rate. Battle Skills * Fatal Blow - increases damage dealt when elemental weakness exploited. (affects all) * Fury - Increases damage dealt when HP is 30% or less. * Sanguine Steel - Increases damage dealt for each enemy incapacitated. (max: 300%) Field Skills * Earth Mastery - Lv. 3 * Lockpicking - Lv. 3 * Focus - Lv. 3 Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Veggies, Cosmetics * Pouch items: Odifa Gelée Tart (Desserts), Felt Cushioning (Textiles) Affinity Chart Etymology Her Japanese name Benkei may be a reference to the Japanese historical warrior monk Musashibō Benkei, who served Minamoto no Yoshitsune, Akhos's Japanese namesake. Her English name may be a reference to Patroclus, a figure from Homer's Iliad and whose death prompts the return of Achilles, Akhos's English namesake. Gallery Artwork XC2 Patroka Artwork.png|Official art Patroka Concept Art.PNG|Concept Art of Patroka Patroka Expressions.PNG|Concept expressions XC2 Patroka recruited.jpg|Akhos, Patroka and Obrona as recruitable Rare Blades XC2 New Torna Blades.jpg|Nia driving Akhos, Patroka and Obrona Screenshots XC2-Benkei-2.jpg|Patroka XC2-Satahiko-and-Benkei.jpg|Mikhail and Patroka Patroka s.jpg|Patroka activating her level 3 special Patroka s2.jpg|Patroka's level 3 special Patroka s3.jpg|Patroka's level 3 special Patroka Spear.png|The head of Patroka's spear Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:Drivers Category:Torna Category:XC2 Bosses Category:Driver Enemies Category:Empire of Mor Ardain Enemies Category:Kingdom of Tantal Enemies Category:XC2 Level 31-35 Enemies Category:XC2 Level 41-45 Enemies Category:XC2 Level 56-60 Enemies Category:XC2 Challenge Battle Enemies Category:Blade Enemies Category:Patroka Category:Blades Category:XC2 Enemy pages needing stats Category:Pages with incomplete affinity chart